bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Clicketyclick
Welcome Hi, welcome to BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Apollo Square page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gardimuer (Talk) 20:51, 16 March 2010 Yes, you are supposed to explain why when you undo an edit, no matter how small it is. Bioshock123 20:14, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Then you say the reason was vandalism and inform an Administrator Bioshock123 20:48, March 20, 2010 (UTC) OK man sorry for not getting back to you on the portrats one. It's just that he died in his last diary, and blood is on his first. Also sorry for the explanation on the ADAM page it was a long day and I had just gotten out of the hospital so I wasn't thinking straight. Bioshock123 23:39, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Yah good point. Bioshock123 23:57, March 20, 2010 (UTC) All of Yi Suchong's portraits have blood stains on them, possibly due his death during one of his experiments, or simply their (graphic/violent) nature. this should do (in my opinion),not sure weather to use graphic or violent, whichever works out the best. I told an Admin. about the vandilism on the Andrew Ryan page, so it shouldn't be a problem. Bioshock123 00:12, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for telling me the order of the quotes. i was thinking about what you said earlier, about the uniformed order of quotes. i was moving the quotes to an order that made sense, not knowing about the level specific things and such.So once again, thanks. Shroomish7 20:37, March 24, 2010 (UTC) About quotes You're saying you also have access to game files? They are quite large, especially with BioShock 2. As I mentioned, BioShock's audio files were limited because they organized them weirdly, putting some in the wrong places. BioShock 2's files are all available, which makes it easier to document, but feels lot more of an undertaking. As for the naming, I name after what the file classifies them as. Some audio seems to play at the same times as other types, but they are classified as not. Someone moved some Dying quotes to Injured, which wasn't correct. The game says they're played when they die, and it seemed to make sense as such. As long as section names are kept consistent and correct, I'm okay with changes, but I just don't want something getting marked off wrong from how the game uses it. By the way, yes I am rambling. I'll probably read over this later and go "... What did I say?" or "... Why did I say that?" ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 21:22, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :Well, it's how the files were classified. I guess they go under multi-use. :Do you have the PC version of BioShock 2? If so, you can extract the files, yourself. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę [[User talk:MegaScience|{ talk }]]'' 22:16, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Level Specific Quotes *Do some conversations between splicers(like the Ducky and Lady Smith in Ryan Amusements, or the 3 splicers in Atlantic Express i think)count as Level Specific Quotes? Shroomish7 23:46, April 6, 2010 (UTC)